Wings Of Love...
by Clow Angel
Summary: Hitomi falls off a cliff!!! What will become of her? Please R&R...


Author's Notes:  
  
Another Escaflowne fic here. This one would be the second one. ::sighs:: Well.this one is kinda bad I guess. I wrote it before but then deleted it by accident. So now, I'm writing it only from my memory. How stupid I was to delete it. I hope I don't do that again. Any comments and flames would be okay. I don't mind being flamed as you know. Call me crazy. Enough of blabbing. Enjoy the story~!  
  
  
  
  
Wings of Love...  
Written by  
*~Mystic Eye~* (Sorry for the new penname!)  
~*Clow Angel*~  
  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
  
"AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Hitomi screamed as she fell of the cliff. A few feet away, Van had heard the scream. He tried to run towards the cliff, but a few of the soldiers stood in his way. Van quickly took them out with a few blows of his fist and a few strikes with his sword. Van quickly ran for the side of the cliff. He saw Hitomi falling and fast. If he didn't do something soon, she would be done for. He took a leap into the air and in a flash of light, wings sprouted from his back. Van was flying... He dived down for Hitomi as fast as he could.   
  
  
"Come on Van! You're the king of Finellia!" Van encouraged himself. He increased his speed. He reached for her, but she was still too far away.  
  
  
"Bye Van. I probably won't make it alive." Hitomi's eyes watered and she let out a single teardrop which was carried away by the blowing wind. She was getting closer and closer to the ground. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see what was going to happen. Van finally was close enough. He swooped down under Hitomi and waited. Hitomi finally fell into his arms.   
  
  
"Huh? What? How come I'm not dead?" Hitomi wondered with confusion. She slowly opened her eyes, finding that she was in someone's arms. She didn't know who it was until she saw wings. "Van? You came to save me?"  
  
  
"Of course I did. I wouldn't let anything happen to you."  
  
  
Van quickly flew up again, reaching for the top. He held Hitomi close to him, fearing he would let go by accident. He did not want her to get into any danger. Hitomi felt his arms hold her tight against him. She looked up and smiled at him. Van looked down at her and saw her smiling. He returned a smile to her. Hitomi slowly looked around her. She couldn't believe her eyes. The scenery and landscape was beautiful! You could see the reflection of the setting sun in the river...the trees all golden from the sun...everything looked so peaceful. It felt as if you could do anything you pleased. She then looke towards the direction of the setting sun. Streakes of gold, orange, red, purlpe, and blue were everywhere in the sky.  
  
  
Van finally reached the top and placed Hitomi on the ground.   
  
  
"Thank you Van. Thank you for rescuing me."  
  
  
"Your welcome. I would do anything for you. Even if I have to put my life on the line." Van quickly said. 'Oh my...I can't believe I just said that! Are you crazy Van Finel? God!!! Oh well...What is said is said.' Van sighed.  
  
  
"Huh?" Hitomi stared at Van wide eyed, not understanding what he meant. "What do you mean by that?" Hitomi asked, confused.  
  
  
"Ummm...I mean...I...mean.."Van studdered. " I mean that I love you, Hitomi!!!" and quickly turned the other way, not wanting to hear what Hitomi was about to say. 'I know she'll turn me down. Why did I ever open my mouth?' Van yelled at himself in his mind.  
  
  
Hitomi walked up to him. "Van, I know you do. I love you too. And with all my heart. I should've told you, but I couldn't. I just cuoldn't seem to open my mouth." Hitomi stated and looked down at the ground in shame.  
  
Van heard what cam out of Hitomi's mouth. "You love me?"Van asked in surprise and picked up her chin. "I know it's hard to say."   
  
  
Hitomi smiled up at him. He eyes sparkled under the setting sun. Their eyes burned into each other's. Van bent closer and closer to Hitomi until their lips met. Hitomi closed her eyes.  
Vans lips brushed against Hitomi's. She opened her eyes again as both of them reluctantly broke the kiss for air. Van took her hands in his and led her to the edge of the cliff. They both watched the sunset hand in hand...Hitomi placed her head slowly on Van's shoulder. He hugged her close and gave her a peck on the forehead. "I love you, Hitomi."  
  
  
"I love you too, Van"  
  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
How was that? I know it's a bit short, but hey! I didn't write that much before anyway. Any suggestions for future fics? Please tell me if you do. Thank you!  
  
  
*~Mystic Eye~*  
~*Clow Angel*~  



End file.
